Ink and Quills
by RomylusHikaru
Summary: Curiousity never killed the cat, it just gave him a new collar. 2 chapters as an...intro?
1. My life I guess

Mehh... Here goes my first Fanfic. Well...sorta.

------------------------

The town called Twilight is small, I had to admitt. Not many things happend around here where people wouldn't find out. I'm not sure where this place was located, nor what lies one the outside of it's ongoing roads. All I know is that Twilight Town had something deep and dark about. And I'm not talking about that wierd little corner-store I pass by every day after school, I'm talking about something much, much, more secret-y.

"Hey...Hey kid! You gonna wake up er what?! HEY!!" **Thump**. The next thing I knew I was on the hard wood floor, a foot nudgeing me, checking if I was alive. "X..Xigbarr...I'm sleepy... N..not...not right now..." I yawned and stretched, curling up on the floor, trying to sleep. But this only ticked off the other man even more, he actually pulled me to my feet and pushed me to the bathroom. "Xiggy...Nuuhhh..." He reached of the many cabinets which held his guns. "OKAY OKAY!! I'M UP!!" I whined as I shooed Xigbar away.

My body seemed to do a wierd limp-drag thing as I tried to make it to the sink, kicking the door close as I use the sink to support my wieght. _Water...yay. _I laughed mentally as I turned on the faucet, practically embracing the cool liquid.

Here's a fact, I. Love. Water. Infact, the only reason I want to leave Twilight town is to go to a beach. There's a train that takes numerous kids to the Beaches, infact, the time it takes to get to the beach isn't all that long. You could walk if you had a morning to spend.

But the problem is, I didn't have a morning. Instead, I had curiousity. Okay, before you get all worked up, here's the thing, I love my curiousity! I mean, other than the fact I've searched almost every part of Twilight Town, I think I'll eventually find that Dark, hidden secret I've always wanted. Eh, who am I kidding, I'm stuck in twilight town because it's the only 'home' I can relate to.

Before I could get into the "Who am I" Feeling, a voice came from the other side of the bathroom door; "Hey love, breakfast, hurry up before you drown yourself." It was Luxord. The british car-fanatic. Seriously, the guy could play go-fish like a pro!! Okay, that's the only game I know how to play, sadly. But I love his card houses, thier like... Wow. Other than that, the only thing I love more is his Pancakes!

"Comming Mom!!" I hollered to Luxy, who seemed to roll his eyes. I loved calling him that. He's a "Childhood friend" Of Xiggy. I MEAN SERIOUSLY!!! I could just TELL that there's a relationship between the Gunner and the Card-er... It's so obvious that it's annoying, since all Xiggy does is deny it

Xigbar was 21, amazingly, even if he DOES look 50 or 60 with his raven black hair with streeks of Grey tied back in a pony-tail. The thing that catches alot of people's eyes are his eye patched right eye and the scar on his left cheek. Then again, if you get into finer detail, you'd see his pointy ears and topaz golden eyes. Of course, this 'tough look' also came with a funny surfer accent. I swear, the guy is like a ninja-pirate-gunner-surfer! Xigbar wore decent clothes for anyone in Twilight Town. A shirt, pants, and all. Now and then a hat or extra accessory.

Luxord was also 21, but he was 3 months younger than Xiggy, not to mension had 2 piercings on the left ear and 3 on the right, planuim blond hair and a mustache-beardy-thing. He was very... Pirate-y. Most likely where Xiggy got the eye patch. For some reason, I've noticed that Mom liked to wear things with dice, aces, clubs, or anything else that had to do with gambling. Especially as patches on his leather jackets. Luxord, other than having a skill for gambling, was also a gentleman. No...a very, VERY, gentle man. He pulls out chairs, bows, smiles, and is pretty much a very polite pirate I guess. Oh, and I love his accent. It makes me crack up every time he talks. _Ello, mate! Crickey!_ No wait... the last part wasn't british. But luxy is!

I, on the other hand, was 17, with my blue-ish green eyes and a dirty blonde mullet-mowak. Personally, I was very proud of my hair style! I mean, compared to Axel from next door, my hair was considered normal. Well, Axel was my friend for 6 years now notto mention he was a crazy pyro maniac, but as for family, Xiggy and Luxy are the only ones I have. I've known them ever since I came to this town, which was practically when I was born. Well, at least, I think it was... The truth is, I have no memory of anything but this town, nor my parents, or anything else that happend before I was 10. That's right, I only have memories of 7 years of my life, then again 'I can't even remember if I tied my shoes or not' as Xigbar says.

I came down the stairs of the apartment-like building, the smell of pancakes and juice pulling me to the table. I sat next on a random chair at the 3-seated table. Luxord sat across from me, poking and chewing at his pancake as Xigbar sat next to him, sipping coffee before eyeing me with his un-patched eye. He stared at me as I ate my breakfast, but I didn't mind until Luxord joined in also.

"What...?" I asked after I fnished my last pancake. Luxord raised an eyebrow then cleared his throat, "Sure you're going to school, Demyx." he said. "Well...Duhh!!" Xigbar smirked and chuckled, "Pfft, as if. Aye, Kid, look in the mirror. Your hair is down 'n you're wearing pjs." And, as I expected, Xiggy was right. I didn't comb or gell my hair yet, and I was still in pajamas. Oh, and did I mention that school was going to start in 15 minutes? And I still had to walk to school. Sigh. This is greatt...

"O-Oops!!" I muttered as I raced back up the stairs, pulling off my button-up fish-printed shirt as I stumbled over my blue pajama pants. Personally, I liked the over sized white shirt with fishies, Xiggy got it for me. Well, more like gave it to be out of his closet. As for the pajama pants, they were on sale at one of the street stores. But the problem wasn't the shirt, or the pants, it was the fact that there was a certain Pyro that was leaning on the doorway.

"Heyy Dem dem."

"Can't talk. Wait. Pants..." I stuttered hestitantly as I pulled up rough jeans with a torn left knee and right shin. I added a small chain to one of the pockets leading up to the belt strap I had on.

Axel just leaned at the doorway, regular flaming red hair spiked back, with upside down black triangles under his eyes. Tatoos maybe? I wasn't sure either.

A hooded tight black shirt over his this figure, the right arm sleeve had a sewn on patch of flames. the opposite arm was littered with a few random bracelts and a slightly torn wrist band over his slim wrist. To compliment his stlye, he had on simple pants which curved to his waist down the form of his legs, getting slightly baggy as they reached his ankles. As for his shoes, nothing to special, just black laced shoes with doodled flames of red.

He sighed and threw a shirt at me. It was a collared loose blue shirt, pink buttons and a small pink guitar on the bottom right side hem. I stared at it for a while. _Since...when did I have this..._ But thier was no time to think. I pulled it up over my head and put on a yellow and green checkered wrist band and a chain necklace. Nothing special.

I somewhat jumped to the bathroom, wetting my hands and gelling my hair into my mohawk-hullet stlye. Mull-hawk? Moha-llet? No clue.

"BYE MOM!! BYE XIGGY!!" I hollered as me and Axel rushed down the stairs. My shoulder bag was thrown at me by Xigbar, he smirked and gave a small wave. Before I forgot, I swung my Sitar over my right shoulder, pulling the hungry Pyro along. Luxord was at the door, holding it open.

No time to say bye, so I just raised my hand as I passed by Luxy, Axel was chewing on a pancake he managed to steal on our way out.

We had 10 minutes to get to school, and it usually took 15 minutes or so to walk to school. So running would work, right?

"So how did you get into the house anyways? Especially my room." I pointed out with a grin as we ran across streets and over sidewalks.

"Window." He said in a small pant, smirking as we ran down the narrow alley we used as a shortcut.

Axel was in alot of shape, infact, he was more of a fighter than almost anyone I know (maybe not Xiggy...But he uses guns, doesn't count!) Not to mention he was reccomended to the school's Track and Cross Country many times. But he was usually kicked out for starting a fight, then running away from the scene of the crime. Which made running for him easier than it would be for any other people.

But me and Axel ran at almost the same speed, I guess Imma bit faster. I'm on the swim team. Well...sorta. I just like swimming in the pool. So I guess sometimes when I'm swimming, the swim team would out of no where start to practice around me. Other than swimming, my natural instinct is to...well... RUN!! RUN AWAY!!

(owo)

We would see the school in a distance. CeltricBay High school was an all boys public school with AerlyusMoon high school right next to it, which was an All girls high school. The two schools faced eached other and looked very similar, the outside, at least. They even shared the same courtyard.

Axel and I finally made it to the school gates. _20 seconds to spare_, we ran down the courtyard and into the main building, passing swiftly through the halls. _10 seconds. _

_ Riinnngggg._ Axel and I burst into our first class, panting as we looked over to the teacher. The teacher stared at us, he sighed and shook his head.

"you must be in your seats before the bell rings." He said, emphasysing the 'Before'.

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered.

Axel just huffed and shrugged, sitting down in our usual seats.

No one was surprised to see us late, nor to see that we burst in at the same time. Axel and I, at school, were known as Steam. There was also Marluxia, Roxas and Sora in our 'group', but Axel and I were known the most. Pretty much cause there's a hot-headed pyro maniac on the loose with a water obbsessed music player. But people say we compliment our attitudes...Cause like... They say Axel is intimidating while I'm to sweet to resist. But we're both equal idiots.

Our seats were arranged in rows, Axel sat next to me, the flower-girl (boy...) Marluxia was behind me, and Sora was infront of me. For Axel, A Blue-haired Sailor Moon,AKA Saix sat behind him and Sora's twin, Roxas was infront of him.

Sure, we all spoke to each other, and we all got along just fine. Okay, maybe not Saix. He can get a bit...Beasty sometimes. Everyone figured he was teacher obbssed. Our teacher, Xemnas, seemed to not mind the attention. Who do we call him Xemnas? Eh, well, he doesn't like Mister I guess. Nor does he like... Xemmy, Xen-mas, or stuff like that...Other than the people inside it, Class was regularly normal. Our small Group was also found in the center seats of the room, drawing attention with our misbehaving.

_ Riinnnggg..._I flinched at the sudden sound of the bell. _55 minutes already..._ I thought as I glanced at the clock. Wow! Time sure does move fast, right? But not as fast as Axel, who was out of the room milliseconds before the bell ended. Great, now I had to catch up to him, but the good news is, we had PE next.

The main reason why me and Axey ran for our lives was because we didn't want to be late. Alright, before that sentence ruins Axel's 'Bad Boy Reputation,' here's the reason...

"AXEL! DEMYX! You both are late. Congradulations," The teacher said with a smirk, "Go get dressed into your PE uniforms... You both have an extra 2 laps to run in addition to the warm up mile." Axel and I sighed, walking to the locker rooms. We wouldn't have been late if Axel haden't tripped over Roxas, pulling me down with him. "Oh, and one more thing," Me and Axel turned to the teacher, "You both still have to get under 10 minutes."

"Hey teach!! I thought the time limit was 11!!" Axel huffed, crosing his arms as he glared at the instructor.

"Oh, I know. But unless you want to fail, I'll have you two running at 10."

"Heh, like we care..." Axel murmered, turning to walk away.

"Oh? Do I hear a 9 minute mile?"

"Yeah yeah, we're going!!" I swear, Axel could have a big mouth at times. It's not that me and Axel can't run 9 mintue miles, infact, we can go faster than 6. But the thing is, we just love to slack off. Unless it means Detention, then we have to deal with Larxene...The freakin man woman. Everyone figured she carried a tazer around, threatening all the kids in Detention.

Oh, and the PE teacher? He's Mister something something. We all can't pronounce his name so we call him Xaldin. He's buff and... thick. Like a hard, inflated, chunky, side-burned, dread-locked, balloon. Something like that. I personally would rather have the other teacher, Lexaeus, for Physical Education. But since Axel and I skipped it for 2 years, we were suck with it for Junior and Senior year...which is right now.

We walked out of the locker rooms, I was wearing shorts and the tee shirt the school provided. Axel, on the other hand, was wearing sweats and a random shirt.

After roll was called, we ran the mile. **That** was **nothing** exciting. We got around 8 or 9 minutes, tied.

I knew one fact, I'm deffinately looking forward to home.


	2. YOUR CAT CAN DOWHAT!

Yay!! the first chapter didn't have alot to do with the main story line, just knda explaining Demyx's roll and life so far.

----------------------------------

I was packing my things from my last class. The only class Axel and I didn't have together was the last one, I had music while Axel art. Which he usually skipped.

Axel's art teacher didn't mind Axel skipping class, he didn't mark him absent or tardy, either. Mister Strife, no, Cloud had a soft spot for the Pyro. No, not really, he was just nice to him because Reno, Axel's elder brother, was currently Cloud's boyfriend.

As for me, i never skipped music. It's like...my favorite subject by far. Even though my best friend wasn't in the same class, I always had Marluxia. The pink-haired teen loved to hang around me and Axey, and eventually was considered a 'friend.' Then again, I consider everyone a friend, it's Axel who is picky in choices.

"C'ya Marly!" I grinned as I waved, taking my shoulder bag and Sitar case.

"Byyeee Demmy!!" Marluxia said in an almost giggle. He waved in a girly manner, and I could have sworn that he winked at me. Wierd.

The walk own the courtyard was usually silent until I got to the gates, the place where I'd usually meet up with Axel. Well, I wasn't surprised to see my best friend flirting with Roxas, one of the twins. When ever Axel had the chance, he'd usually take it to make a move on Roxas, I knew that ever since he met the twins. The only thing keeping Axel and Roxas from dating was the fact that the twins had 'eachother' and also the roaring 'fan girls' from AerlyusMoon. Infact, Steam had a group of fans for each member, but Roxas and Sora were diffrent.

Sora had round blue eyes with spiky brown hair. Roxas had blonde hair spiked to the right with the same eyes as Sora. Sure, they looked young and innocent, but the two had a certain selling point they used to keep people away from them. Twincest.

Even though it was just an excuse to escape from all the idiots that try to 'get close' to them, Axel, me, and Marluxia have random guesses that they really do have feelings for one another. As for the fangirls, well, they'd rather see the Twins together than Axel and Roxas.

Alright, back to the storyline.

"Hey Axey, Roxy!...Roxy?! Wow! Where's like...Sora?" I said with my hands on my hips, making a sour face as I looked around, "Did Axey scare him away?"

"Hey, shut up! I did not!" The pyro responded, but smirked right afterwards.

Roxas sighed and shrugged, "He went over to Aer---"

"ROOOXXXX!!! EEEIII!!! OMIGOSH!!! HIII!!!"

Roxas twitched and turned slowly twards the squeely voice. Kairi and Namine. Sora was being dragged and snuggled by Kairi while Namine followed close behind. It was obvious that Roxy wanted to pounce forward and take Sora, but he doesn't hurt girls. Instead, Sora tore away from Kairi and ran to Roxas, who welcomed him into his arms. "Onii-chan!!" (for those of you who don't know, Onii-chan means Big Brother) Sora whimpered as he wrapped him arms around Roxas. The elder twin patted the younger's head, lookng up at Kairi and Namine who where blushing and squeeling. "Stupid fangirls..." Roxas murmered loud enough for me and Axel to hear.

Kairi coughed slightly and focused more on Axel and me. "So, Demmy, did ya hear about what happend to my cat?" She said a bit slowly, treating me as a kindergardener.

"Uhh...it...drank milk...?" I shrugged. I mean, I like kitties and all, but I'm not phsycic.

The dark red haired girl rolled her eyes and shaked her head. "No, idiot..." She looked at Axel who was leaning on the school gate, crossing his arms.

"Well...Y'know that hole in the Twilight Town wall, the one that borders the forest and seals it off?"

"Yeah." Axel said in response, sounding the least bit intrested. "Yeah, Yeah!! What happend?!" I leaned forward. Suspense stories about kittens...yay?

"Well, my cat ran through the wall and---"

"YOUR CAT CAN RUN THROUGH WALLS?!" I jumped back, totally amazed.

"I mean the hole in wall..."

"Oh...Okay, continue."

"Well, since that place is off limits to ANYONE, I couldn't go and get him... But the next day, I ran over to that hole place, and my cat ran over to me from inside it! Okay... here's the cool part, he was wearing a red collar with 2 silver bells on it."

There was a moment of silence, Axel looked at me then back to Kairi. "So..?" The girl sighed and mumbled. "I mean... Well, he didn't HAVE that collar before. Infact, he never HAD a collar...so that means--"

"It means someone lives on the other side of the wall." Everyone jolted and looked around, only to find a smiling Marluxia holding a bouqet of roses. "And judgeing the the collar and bells...the person must have money...either that or they have a bunch of spare collars lying around." We all nodded. But after a few minutes of silence they started to jabber about school.

Everyone but me, at least. Could this actually be the adventure I was looking for?! Okay...I was never looking for an adventure, but hey, I love my curiosity. And judgeing by Kairi's story, I guess curiousity never really did kill the cat, it just gave him a new collar.After a while of Roxas and Sora smooching all over each other, Axel and Marluxia argueing because Axel lit Marly's flower on fire, and the two girls eventually left to go tell the other girls. How obvious.

We all watched as the blonde and red-brown girls ran away giggling. I sighed and glanced at everyone. Since our houses were close together, we decided to all walk home in our group. This was rare because usually Roxas and Sora go get icecream before they go home, Marly usually has a gardening club or something, so Axe and I just walk with eachother.

the walk to our houses was...well...Weird. It all started when Axel and Marluxia had a tornement on who would break first on thier pick up lines. Pretty much just a bunch of sexually harrassing words thrown back and forth at each other, and the poor people who are passing by that happen to hear some. Of course, Marly lost. After Axel started to use his 'sexy looks' on the gardener, Marluxia immideately tackled him, pressing his lips to Axel's. Sora giggled and pulled at the two, "Hey, Hey!! Settle down!!! Not in public, Jeez Axel!!"

"W-what?! He's the one who tackled ME!!"

"We all know you used your 'moves' to control Marly's brain into harrassing you." Sora laughed.

"Oh yes!! I'm just another victim who fell under Axel's manipulations!! Boo Hoo!!" Marluxia cooed, smiling at Axel.

We all gave a warm laugh, continuing our walk.

(owo)

The door swung open and I walked in, pulling the door close. "I'm home!" I hollered to no one in particular. Xiggy and mom were most likely upstairs playing strip poker or something. Whatever it was, most likely they were to preoccupied to notice I was home. But I just smiled and walked upstairs, dragging my backpack along.

I opened my room door, pushing my backpack and placing my sitar aside. The first thing I did was immediately open my window, looking outside. In a close distance was Axel, his window was open and he was looking outside too. He waved at me then suddenly, my phone rang. "Hello?" I managed to say before relizing who as on the phone. "Axel?! Why did you call my cell? You're like...right in front of me."

"Heh. So? I can hear you better now."

"Yeahh..." I trailed off, leaning on the window sill as I looked down. "What's wrong?" My thought suddenly shattered when Axel spoke again. "H-Huh?! Oh nothing..I just... was thinking about...yeah...What Kairi said." Even from a distance I could tell that Axel rolled his eyes, that jerky smirk vividly showing from afar.

"Why don't cha go investigate? Tommorow is saturday, we can go then."

My eyes widened, Axel can get crazy ideas, but this was overboard. I mean... Crossing that hole thing was like crossing the law itself!! Everyone knew it was offlimits, it's just that no one knew why. "Axey! No! Bad! Badd Idea!! Noo!!"

"Why not? I mean, I break the rules all the time, got it memorized?" He said in a sly voice. I had to admitt, I really wanted to go. Maybe this was the 'deep dark' something I was yearning for. I've checked everyone in Twilight Town, just not outside it. "fine... You and me can go tommorow. But Axey, please keep it a secret!" He hung up. Most likely a responce like, 'Sure, but only if I remember to keep my mouth shut by tommorow.'

I looked up and saw that Axel was still there with his smile, waving at me. "Hey Axey!!" I hollered in response, like we were never talking before hand. He said something but I couldn't hear him, "What..??" I asked a bit annoyed, he usually does that to annoy me.

"Nothing!"

"You're lying!"

"So?"

"Jerrkk!!"

Axel laughed and said somehting, again to soft for me to hear.

"WHAT?!" I hollered. This time, I wasn't mad, I was just playing around with him. I looked away for a moment, but when I looked back, his window was closed. I decided to brush it off, he WAS Axel anyways, so it was most likely nothing serious.

My shirt was off and I was about to pull down my pants when there was a knock on my door. "Yeah?" Xigbar walked in, his hair was down and he was wearing a long white tee shirt with plaid pajama pants. He looked at me and shrugged, walking over to my bed and lying down, falling asleep. I growled and tackled him, shaking and pushing him. "XIGGY!!! OFF MEH BEDD!!! NUUHHHH!!! GO SLEEP AT LUXY'S!!!" Oh, did I mention that Mom didn't live in my house? Ironic, isn't it? Even though he seems to be here 24/7, Luxord actually lived across the street.

Xibgar gave a shooing motion to me, a signal for me to take a shower. "Jeez kid... Just tonight... Dammit..." He mumbled. I sighed and nodded, walking to the bathroom and taking my shower.

After I put on my pajamas, I came out of my bathroom, unsuprised to see a Xigbar still passed out on my bed. "go to your own room..." I said to the sleeping figure on my bed. I decided to just lay down an extra comforter and pillow onthe floor and sleep there. No matter HOW hard the wood floor was, at least the comforter gave me...well...Comfort.

The next morning I woke up ealier than Xiggy...unfortunately. Well, I guess Xigbar is a rough sleeper, because he ended up right next to me on the floor, his arm wrapped around my shoulder with his hand cupping hte back of my head. His other hand was around my waist. And to make it worst, he was so close to me. Face to chest pretty much, not to mention the blanket was at our ankles.

So, just like anyother time, Axel decided to walk in, at a bad time. Yup, just like anyother time... I looked at him and blushed, doing my best to wave.

He pretty much stood there staring expressionless. I knew he was either about to crack up laughing or walk away. Those were always his response when he gets either embarrassed or uncomfortable. And unfortunately, he just walked away. I was about to call for Axel but Xigbars arm rolled over my mouth, sending muffled sounds twards the exiting Axel.

I sighed and pushed Xiggy off, rolling into a sitting position and stretching. Owch. I must have slept in a strange position because my back hurt... Then again, I shouldn't tell Axel that any part of my body was sore. Knowing him, he'd get the wrong idea. So I just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I just washed here and there and threw on a blue shirt with jeans. Nothing to special. After getting all fixed, I ruffled my dirty blonde hair, putting it back into it's Mo-llet style.

Amazingly, Luxord was already in the house, he finished cooking breakfast and waved at me. _Well, that explained how Axel came in. I wonder if Luxys mad at me for sleeping with--I MEAN--- NEXT TO, Xigbar. NOT WITH!!! JUST NEXT TO!!! _I was argueing with myself in my mind, causing my eye to twitch slighty.

"not going to eat breakfast?" Luxord asked, taking off his...Arpon?

"Huh? Oh, Nah. It's alright. I'm going out with Axel, so I'll eat later." I gave Luxord a warm smile and a wave.

"Oh, alright." I was about to walk out the door, "Oh, by the way, Demyx." I turned slightly, and raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah mom?" He was setting up Xigbar's breakfast, he paused and looked at me, "Xigbar thinks of you as a son. Nothing more."

"Uhhh..okay...?" I really wasn't in for the mood of all this smart-guy talk, so I just nodded and waved. I still had to explain to Axel about this morning. I mean, the guy looked pretty confused. Haha, And a bit disguisted.

Axel was outside my house, he was wearing a regualer v-cut skin tight black shirt with grey jeans. A few spiked accessories here and there, but just like me, nothing special. We just stood there, my ocean-blue eyes staring into his emerald ones. He actually did seem a bit scary, like he was about to jump on me and eat me. "Hey Axe, about this morning, I re---" the next thing I knew I was on the floor with Marluxia cuddling against me, Sora and Roxas looking down at me. "DEMMYYYY!!! HIIII!!!!" Marluxia squeeled right next to my ear, pecking small kisses on my temple. "M-marly?! Rox, Sor... What are you..." Marluxia sat up and pouted, crossing his arms while Sora giggled and Roxas rolled his eyes. "Did you really think you're going with just Axel?" Roxas snickered, shaking his head.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" I said with a smile. "Onwards!" Sora and Marluxia said together, jumping in the air. "Yay..." Roxas said bluntly with a smile.


	3. So I got lost in the forest

Hmm... Next chapter. Sorry this took a while, not to mention it's short. I haven't been able to write lately, Sorry!

--

Our group peered out into the chunk of missing wall. Trees and grass as far as the eye could see. I pouted, I was sure we would find more. "Wanna just call it a day and forget about it?" Sora huffed, crossing his arms. Roxas was right beside him, their fingers laced together, "Chicken?" the blonde twin cooed. Sora scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out, not wanting to respond to his brother.

Marluxia was the first to move and cross the thick wall, almost skipping. "I smell floowweerss!!" He sang, calling over to the rest of us. Everyone sighed, Flowers was the only thing Marluxia had a sense for. Well, a sense that wasn't sex.

Poor Marly was just so damn energetic when it came to roses... Especially Pink ones. The freaky part was, his hair was naturally pink... not that I despised the color or anything... it's just...that's not normal, right? RIGHT?! Right.

We took a nice long walk around the woods, I swear, we passed by the same tree at least a brillizian times... But, I was wrong.

As the rest of the group carried on, blabbering to each other, I guess I sorta was caught in a stupid-moment, because I strayed away. Yup, lost in the woods. Boy, would Axel laugh at me when he found out...if I ever WAS found...

"A-ax...Roxy...Marly? Sora!!" I squeaked, literally. I, Demyx, have no sense in direction, from what I've heard.

At first I ran straight forward, this place had to have some sort of end to it... But I only found more and more rows of repetitive trees. I knew that if I called out, other people other than Axel would hear me...and most likely they'd get all pissy at us for crossing the wall thing. So instead of screaming, I did the other thing I was real good at. I ran.

_Left, right, uhmm... Left again! _I have to admit, the whole sheer luck and guessing thing didn't always work out for me. In fact, I think Mom took all my sheer luck and Xigbar took all the guessing out of me.

Well, that's when I learned that someone could only run for so long. "Awhh Damn it!" I huffed as my legs buckled and my heaving body collapsed under a shady tree. "Forget it! I'll just… live here!" I mean seriously everyone, haven't you guys ever wondered how it'd be to live in the jungle? Eating walnuts and leaves don't seem too bad, maybe a squirrel now and then. Okay, I could never actually eat a squirrel, seriously, no.

But that's off topic. For the whole time I was thinking about this, I guess I didn't realize I fell asleep. Well, not until I felt something land on my nose causing me to totally jump up. "What?! Mom? Xiggy?" My chest was heaving as I frantically looked around, everything was an orange-y color with pure yellow lights glistening through the heavy tree tops.

"SUNRISE?!" It was more of a gasped than an actual exclamation. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, slipping on a few dry leaves on the ground. "How, what, NO!!" Running once more, running into whatever I can see. Then that's when it hit me.

"…DUH! TWILIGHT TOWN!!" I forced a laugh, I mean, Twilight Town is naturally always looking like a sun rise, right? Alright, so it was a bit darker of an orange, So I guessed it was only around six or seven. "I'll just find the wall and follow it back… Yeah. Not that hard!"

And thus, with my confidence fully restored and my panic leading the way, I skillfully marched along! No, actually I slipped and constantly bumped into things. Hopefully they were trees. I had no eye problems, and the lighting was fine, I just have no sense of direction. Even if the object is right in front of me…

"Bah!" I finally held my head, shaking it disappointedly, "Ohhh did I ever screw up this time… Owh maahhnnn…" A few more steps then I slowly spun around and fell on the floor, laying quietly within the dense gathering of trees. "Mann… Xiggy, Mom, Ax, Rox…" Before I went on anymore names, I closed my eyes slowly, "Anyone… This was such a stupid idea."

_Shhlllaph…_

My head shot up, I frantically looked around. Something made some sort of sound. And not like the birdy 'Flap Flap' But a more… Thinner noise.

I waited for a while, sitting still. After a minute or two passed, I decided it was nothing to think about, so I slowly laid back down.

_Sssaafff…_

It was that noise again! This time I stood slowly, looking around. I knew if I followed it, maybe there was someone there right? Or it could be a monster… "Eep!" I squealed very... Unmanly like and started to breath heavier. I hated horror movies. It's always the person who's alone who gets killed first! That's why you're never supposed to be alone in a horror movie, NEVER! I've watched WAY too many to know that a minor character ALWAYS gets dragged away then KILLED!! KILLED!! Then they don't find his body until the MIDDLE of the movie!! BAHHH!!

_Shhllaaapphh…_

Luckily, my short attention span lead me to following a cute little squirrel, then leading me closer to the sound.

_Shuflap, flapphh…_

I finally came to a huge tree, seriously, it was like the size of my room! Maybe I could live in there if I ever did become a jungle boy… Hmm… Maybe.

The sound was clear and crisp, all I needed to do is look around the Tree. Would I regret it? Would I even survive to regret it? Will I eat dinner tonight… Hmm… I wonder what Mom cooked. He's really good at cooking spaghetti… That's weird, he's not Italian…

Anyways, my heart was racing, my finger tips went numb as well as my entire arm. This was when I realized how chilly it was outside. How the air seemed to just freeze your movement. This was weird for Twilight Town, maybe it was because the trees blocked light?

One step, two steps. I snuck around quietly, the sound of the flapping always causing a bitter pause in my thoughts. Finally I reached the side of the tree. My body was pressed flat on the bark, chest slowly raising and lowering to the beat of the wind. My head tilted ever so slowly, luckily my mullet never got messed up so no hair was in my face.

The sound was actually the sound of pages turning, the sound of a book being read. _What the hell? Who reads this late at night in a forest? Or all in all, WHO THE HELL READS?! _Alright, I really sounded like Axel right now, but I like to read picture books! The thing is, the boy who was reading looked so… Different.

His hair was so shiny, kind of like someone dunk him in water but his hair still stayed so perfect. It layered strangely over one eye, what one would call 'Emo' but personally, I thought it suited him in a mysterious way, heheh… The thing about his hair was it's color. Stranger than even Marly's, it was a silver-blue color. At least, it shone sliver yet shadowed as blue-purple. I just wanted to touch it.

Anyways, the main thing I noticed was his clothes… The shirt was dirty and off-white, stains dirtily smothered across the chest and shoulders. A red ribbon was supposed to be tied neatly around his neck, yet is was undone and just lazily hanging there. One leg propped up with grass-stained and dust infested black slacks as the other rested neatly on the ground. In other words, some sort of junky-pretty emo guy reading a book. Too bad I couldn't see his face, just glasses that seemed to hang on his ear.

I swallowed. What if he was really a killer? He hid a knife or something in that book! Or it wasn't even a book! Just a knife disguised as one! But hey he has pretty hair… Hmmm… I wonder…

"Watcha reading?" I said poppily as I invited myself to sit next to him.

He head snapped from the book as his eyes virtually widened, he gapped at me then literally jumped to his feet, taking a few hesitant looks at me before swiftly turning and running away.

"H-Hey wait! Please! I'm lost!" Okay, that was a stupid thing to yell out, but when he got a good ten feet away, I started to run after him. Deeper and deeper into the dense forest.

Well I definitely ran faster than him, but the thing is he totally knew the way. He memorized each duck, turn or leap of a branch or stub. While I was back there hitting my head, getting branches flung at me or tripping over some random shrub! Totally not fair.

We came to some sort of clearing. I couldn't see well since it was getting darker but I could make out a fence and some sort of giant lock. "Ow ow ow…" I whimpered at all the cuts and bruises I've gotten just by chasing him! I looked up slowly, amazingly the guy had a somewhat blank expression. His chest was heaving, so that proved he was tired, yet his posture was upright and proud. Heh, comes from the boy wearing rags!

I coughed and smiled weakly, "Uhmm.. I'm lost…" I stood as straight as I could, he was my height, maybe an inch or half shorter. We stood in silence, then he stared to glare, within his clenched fists were his reading glasses and his book. The guy took a step forward, opening his mouth as if about to say something.

"Heckshun!" Came a muffled sound a few feet away. Around the fence I could hear the stumble and thumps of heavy boots. _Heckshun? What the heck is that? _Before I could think I looked back at the guy. His once proud expression was currently glaring and fuming, almost like Axel in the morning. He quickly turned and grabbed my arm, pulling me quickly. "E-Eh!?" I squeaked before running at top speed once more.

I was lead to what looked like some sort of tree growing off the fence. There was a strange wood door perfectly hidden by a jumble of leaves and moss, disguised perfectly as a part of a tree. He pulled out a key and in one swift move pushed me in then followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

It looked like some rich excuse for a basement. Shelves of books with another door on the side, a small bathroom with in. A bed was against the wall which had a glass window tinted black so it couldn't be seen on the outside. A comfy chair and a bright lamp which filled the room with a yellowish glow. Warm wood floors and walls, the ceiling of stone. Just like a jungle boy!

I was fatigued, totally worn out from this whole day. So here I was, laying on the warm wood floor of some stranger. I raised my head slowly, looking at the guy. "Jungle boy…" He turned slowly and gave me a look as if I was crazy. I smiled and waved before laying back on the floor, my head hit the ground lazily. "I'm Demyx…" I said before going completely blank.


End file.
